peter_pan_and_friends_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Pan and Melody meets the Lego movie
Peter Pan and Melody meets the Lego movie is a Crossover Plot Cast ** Chris Pratt as Emmet Brickowski, an everyman and construction worker from Bricksburg who is initially mistaken for the Special. ** Will Ferrell as Lord Business, an evil businessman and tyrant of Bricksburg and the Lego Universe who is the company president of the Octan Corporation under the name President Business.1112 *** Ferrell also plays "The Man Upstairs", a Lego collector and Finn's father in the live-action part of the film. ** Elizabeth Banks as Lucy / Wyldstyle, a "tough as nails" and tech-savvy fighter who is one of the Master Builders. ** Will Arnett as Bruce Wayne / Batman, a DC Comics superhero who is a Master Builder. ** Nick Offerman as Metal Beard, a pirate and Master Builder seeking revenge on Lord Business for taking his body parts following an earlier encounter and causing him to remake his body from bricks.12 ** Alison Brie as Princess Unikitty, a unicorn-horned kitten and Master Builder that lives in Cloud Cuckoo Land.1213 ** Charlie Day as Benny, a "1980-something space guy" who is one of the Master Builders and is obsessed with building spaceships.11 ** Liam Neeson as Bad Cop / Good Cop, a police officer with a two-sided head and a split personality who serves Lord Business as a member of the Super Secret Police. The character's name and personality are both based on the good cop/bad cop interrogation method which is briefly shown in the film. *** Neeson also voices Pa Cop, a police officer who is Bad Cop/Good Cop's father and Ma Cop's husband. ** Morgan Freeman as Vitruvius, a blind old wizard who is one of the Master Builders. ** Channing Tatum as Superman, a DC Comics superhero who is one of the Master Builders ** Jonah Hill as Green Lantern, a DC Comics superhero who is one of the Master Builders ** Cobie Smulders as Wonder Woman, a DC Comics superhero who is one of the Master Builders. ** Jadon Sand as Finn, an eight-and-a-half-year-old boy who is the son of "The Man Upstairs" in the live-action part of the film. *Bobby Driscoll as Peter Pan *Tara Strong as Melody *Ty Burrell as Mr.Peabody *Max Charles as Sherman Peabody *Ariel Winter as Penny Peterson *Mae Whitman as Tinkerbell *Lucy Liu as Slivermist *Raven Symone as Iridessa *Megan Hilty as Rosetta *Ginnifer Goodwin as Fawn *Pamela salon as Vidia *Christina Hendricks as Zarina *Kaitlyn Dias as Riley Anderson *Jordan Fry as Lewis Robinson *Anthony Gonzalez as Miguel Rivera *Miley Cyrus as Penny Forrester *John Travolta as Bolt *Lucy Hale as Periwinkle *Amy Poehler as Joy *Phyllis Smith as Sadness *Rickie Sorensen as Arthur *Benedict Cumberbatch as Classified *Annet Mahendru as Eva *Ken jeong as Short Fuse *Peter stormare as Corporal *Dokota fanning as Coraline jones *John Malkovich as Dave *Tom Hiddleston as James Hook Trivia *Anna, Elsa, Little Girl, Surly, Felicie, Victor, The Mane 7, Evelyn Deavor, Principal Cinch and Hunter will be appeard in the Crossover *Both Surly and Batman are Will Arnett. Category:Upcoming Category:Peter Pan and Melody Adventures Movies